


Hidden Desires Come to Light

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Complete, Fluff and Angst, HP: EWE, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Male Slash, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Secrets, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While conducting a sleep study experiment, Healer Draco Malfoy hears Harry whisper his name while sleeping. Feeling curious, Draco slips inside Harry’s mind to see what he’s dreaming about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Desires Come to Light

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A huge thanks to my betas krazyredhead0317 and JenniferLupinBlack. This was originally written for the DracoTopsHarry fest over on Livejournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

_Hidden Desires Come to Light_

“Healer Malfoy, the final participants are being prepped,” a young girl said, approaching the Head Healer of St. Mungo’s, Draco Malfoy.

Draco turned from his office window. Facing his apprentice, he smiled. “Thank you, Miss Carson. I will be down to the basement level momentarily.”

Miss Carson nodded, silently excusing herself. 

Draco returned his gaze to the window, letting his thoughts wander. He had finally made it to the top. He was about to conduct the biggest experiment involving the post-war population.

After passing his N.E.W.T.s, Draco applied to the Bonham School of Healing and Medi-wizardry. He was accepted the summer after graduation and began his studies the following fall. After a long and difficult five years, Draco emerged from the school as a new Healer. He quickly worked his way up the ranks, making Head Healer by the age of twenty-nine. 

Because of his rigorous studies, Draco lost contact with most people from his past. His father was still serving time in Azkaban for the crimes he committed during the war. His mother lived in the Manor with him but she spent most of her time in her rooms. After Lucius’ arrest, Narcissa sunk into a deep depression that she had yet, and most likely never would, recover from. He had tried to reach out to her on multiple occasions, but she always refused. Treatment would only work if she wanted it and Narcissa certainly did not want it. Draco worried that one day she would die from a broken heart. As a Healer, he had seen such things.

Draco spent almost all his time in the lab. He had developed various potions and spells to help lessen the damage caused by the war. All that brought him to his biggest moment. He had created a sleep study to see the effects of the Cruciatus Curse on the mind. 

Draco only had some dealings with Muggle medicine so he had to bring in one of his affiliates. He hated working with her because she was as big a pain now as she was in their school days but he had no other choice. Hermione Weasley was the best at what she did. She received both her Potions Mastery from the Salem Witches' Institute and a degree from Cambridge University in Biology. 

Together, the two of them devised a plan to compare the sleep patterns of Cruciatus victims to those unaffected by the war. They would study the participants’ magic levels while sleeping, body movements, and brain patterns. They would also look at the nerve activity during sleep.

Hopefully, the data would help Draco and Hermione develop something that could repair the damage done from the Cruciatus Curse. It was a long shot but certainly worth the try.

To Draco’s surprise, a large amount of people volunteered to participate in the study. Even Harry Potter volunteered. Draco didn’t know much about Potter; he had not seen him since the war trials. Hermione said Harry was plagued by the after effects of the Cruciatus and wanted to help stop it. Potter even donated a large sum of money to fund the project and participate. Hermione had also wanted to volunteer but Draco convinced her otherwise, he needed her assistance with the data collection. 

Now it was time to start the project. Gathering the needed materials, he made his way down to the basement level. The only people who knew about that floor were himself and other top administration. The participants knew about it, but they were all oath bound not to speak of it. The basement level was where Draco did most of his work.

As the lift carried him down, Draco couldn’t stop the excitement from bubbling up within him. If he succeeded with creating a counter-curse, well, the possibilities were endless. It would help so many people get the peace that they deserved.

“Basement Level,” the voice from the lift spoke out, breaking Draco from his thoughts.

He stepped into the foyer. There were at least two hundred hospital beds before him, all with participants upon them. Each participant was hooked up to the necessary equipment. Looking around, he saw a few Healers checking last minute charts. Hermione was near Potter, fussing over him. 

Draco decided to make his way towards them. As he walked over, he realized he had no idea what he would say. He supposed he just wanted to see how Potter was doing.

“Is everything prepared?” Draco asked, standing next to the two. 

Hermione smiled at him, nodding. “Everything is ready to go. We can commence in a few minutes.” She turned back to Potter. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

Harry stared at Draco, his green eyes wide. He nodded to Hermione’s question. “It’s nice to see you, Healer Malfoy,” Harry eventually said after a moment.

Hermione excused herself, going to check on a few more participants. 

“Mr. Potter,” Draco began.

“Call me Harry,” he said, cutting the Healer off.

Draco nodded, a small smirk gracing his lips. “Very well, then, Harry.” Draco looked around before returning his attention to Harry. “I would like to thank you for your donation and volunteering. Without either of those things, this wouldn’t be possible.”

“It was my pleasure, Draco. I think all the work you’ve been doing is great,” Harry said, quickly smiling at Draco.

“You’ve been following my work?” Draco asked, his mouth going dry. Draco was shocked to hear that Harry Potter was following his healer work. 

“Yes,” Harry said with a nod. “I especially liked how you thought of combing Snape’s healing spell with-“

“Healer Malfoy,” Miss Carson interrupted them. “I beg your pardon, sir, but it’s time to begin.”

“Thank you,” Draco said. “Perhaps we shall continue our conversation another time.” 

Harry could only nod.

Draco walked away, prepared to begin. He could feel Harry’s gaze on him and did his best not to shiver.

“All that needs to be done is the sleeping spell,” Hermione said, appearing by Draco’s side.

He nodded, turning to face the participants. All of them were laid back and relaxed. Raising his wand, Draco cast the sleeping spell, causing all the participants to fall asleep.

“Well done, Draco!” Hermione gushed. “Now we can begin the data collection.”

“Yes, Hermione,” Draco said with an eye roll. “Go on and start, you know it all. I’m sure you’re having a difficult time restraining yourself.”

Hermione beamed, rushing off to one of the participants. Draco shook his head, moving to do the same.

Two hours later found Draco approaching Harry’s sleeping form. He hadn’t checked Harry’s magical levels yet and was interested to. Right as he was about to check, he froze.

“Draco,” Harry whispered, shifting in his sleep.

Draco froze. _What on earth is Potter saying my name for?_

Harry then let out a breathy moan.

Draco, unable to resist temptation, pulled out his wand. “ _Legilimens_ ,” he whispered, slipping into Harry’s mind. He almost didn’t believe what he was seeing. Harry was bent over the edge of a bed getting fucked up the arse by none other than himself.

“Draco, fuck me harder,” Harry cried. He fisted the sheets in front of him, trying to brace himself.

“You like that, Harry, don’t you,” dream Draco said, tightly gripping Harry’s hips. From where he was standing, Draco could see that his dream version was giving it to Harry rough.

Harry’s breathing was heavy as he begged Draco for more.

“That’s right, take it,” dream Draco said, giving Harry’s arse a slap.

Harry let out a strangled cry, causing Draco to increase his movements. Draco’s hands then slid up and down Harry’s back, as if comforting him.

Draco couldn’t help but gape at the scene before him. He had never thought sex to be beautiful, but in Harry’s dream it was. It was obvious Harry imagined they loved each other, he could tell by their movements. Did Harry love him in real life? Did Harry secretly pine after his old childhood rival?

Unable to watch anymore, Draco pulled out of Harry’s mind. He was grateful for his Healer robes when he realized just how tight his pants felt at that moment. Turning, he quickly made his way towards the lift.

“Is everything all right?” Hermione asked, catching him before he could exit.

“Yes, yes,” Draco said. “Just continue to monitor. I’ll return in a few moments.”

Hermione looked unsure but nodded. Miss Carson approached Hermione and the two girls walked away.

Draco stepped into the lift, thankful that it took him straight to the top floor. Once inside his office, he quickly reached inside his pants and freed his painfully hard member. The sight of him fucking Harry was more stimulating than he would have expected it to be.

He moaned, stroking his cock slightly. As thoughts of Harry appeared in his mind, Draco hurried his movements. His hand hastened along his cock as he wished Harry was here to watch. Oh how he’d love to actually get his hands on Potter’s firm arse, His cock twitched at the thought. 

He bit his lip as he rolled his hand over the head of his cock. _Oh Merlin, this feels good. I really needed this._

Draco came with a shout, Harry’s name falling from his lips as he pumped himself dry. Once he was finished, Draco cast a cleansing spell.

After seeing Harry’s dream, Draco was filled with a determination to see it play out. He wanted to claim Potter’s sweet arse for his own.

“One thing at a time,” Draco reminded himself. Returning to the basement level, he saw that it was time for the participants to awaken.

All the Healers and staff on duty had finished collecting the data, placing it all into Draco’s hands. As he flipped through the reports and quickly scanned the data, he saw what they needed. With this information, they would be able to compare the neural activity between victims and non-victims. They would be able to repair the damage when they saw what areas needed to be targeted.

Draco scanned the room. Feeling brave, he approached Harry. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit groggy,” Harry said, stretching his arms above his head.

Draco licked his lips as Harry’s shirt rode up, revealing his muscular stomach. “You know what would help with that?” he asked.

“What?” Harry asked, looking puzzled.

“A nice cup of coffee.”

Harry’s green eyes widened in surprise. “What? Now?”

Draco nodded, eager to be alone with Harry. “Yes, it’s time for my break anyways. So what do you say? Me, you, and some coffee.”

“It’s a date,” Harry said, biting his lip when he realized what he said. He opened his mouth to correct himself, but the heated look in Draco’s eyes stopped him.

“Perfect,” Draco purred. 

Sharing on last heated gaze, they left for coffee, each wondering what would come next.


End file.
